Hug me
by karin150301
Summary: Abrázame hasta que me drogues, cariño...


**Hug me**

Cuando Buttercup se despierta dos pensamientos llegan a su mente, el primero: _apenas es martes_ ; el segundo: _paso la noche con Butch._

Buttercup nunca ha sido la clase de chica para la que tener una noche de sexo casual sea algo desconocido, no, a diferencia de sus hermanas ella puede soportar la compañía esporádica de un hombre sin la necesidad de sentimientos de por medio, justo como ahora.

Él la estruja más contra su fornido cuerpo desnudo, _no siente nada_ , sus músculos y piel bronceada son la cereza sobre el pastel que es su cuerpo, _pero no siento nada_... O eso se dice ella mientras se gira y entierra el rostro en el pecho de su contraparte y su mente está divagando manteniendolo entre sus brazos, ¿es siquiera natural que ellos se encuentren así? Él es el "bad boy" de Townsville, el chico que todas desearían tener, y ella, bueno aunque es una ex heroína de élite, no cree ser su tipo.

 _–Prefiero sobrepeso que plástico cualquier día –no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja con escepticismo ante las palabras del moreno. –Escuche lo que te dijo Morbucks –fue su corta explicación._

 _–Vaya, eso me hace sentir mejor –fue su sarcástica respuesta antes de pasarlo de largo y seguir con su camino. Ese comentario no la había hecho sentir mejor._

 _Puede que le haya dicho a Princess que se fuera a la mierda con sus comentarios, y puede que incluso hubiera seguido con su cara de poker, pero en el fondo realmente le había dolido ser llamada "gorda" por alguien que le debía su "estupendo" físico a las cirugías y la silicona._

 _–Hablo en serio Buttercup –rodó los ojos al escuchar al chico tras ella._

 _–Y yo no recuerdo haberte pedido tu opinión, así que guárdate tus comentarios –contestó mordaz._

 _–Buttercup… –Estaba a punto de mandarlo al demonio, más antes de que las palabras salieran de sus labios estos fueron reclamados por el moreno. Sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente mientras su boca era invadida por la hábil lengua de su contraparte. –Por si aún no lo captas, me gustas Butternena –dicho esto dio un último beso y emprendió vuelo._

 _El estupor de la Powerpuff no desaparece aun cuando la estela verde bosque lo hizo._

– ¿Qué haces despierta? –murmuró con voz ronca el moreno mientras la atraía más a él.

–Ya es tarde, debería regresar a casa –contrario a sus palabras Buttercup se encontró disfrutando del abrazo. Abrázame hasta que me drogues, cariño, abrázame de todos modos. Ella misma ríe ante su pensamiento.

 _– ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto confundido el chico de ojos bosque._

 _Se había escabullido en su habitación, Brick y Boomer estaban en el piso de abajo bebiendo y mirando televisión, ella no debía estar ahí, no con tres Ruff cerca. Pero no le importo, entrando sin hacer demasiado ruido caminó hasta estar frente a la cama del chico. – ¿Butternena? –_

 _Ignorando su pregunta lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo beso._

 _Esta fue su oportunidad para disfrutar del beso y dejarlo estupefacto –Por si aún no lo captas, me gustas –su lengua acarició tímidamente los labios masculinos antes de que él tirara de su cabello y la condujera hasta su altura para de deleitarse con su cálida boca._

 _Sumida en el beso término sentada sobre las piernas del chico, envuelta en aquel abrazo posesivo que le hacía sentir querida._

Tal vez fueron quince, quizá veinte minutos en los que ella no hizo nada más que dejar su mente divagara, ahora recoge su ropa mientras Butch se da una ducha rápida, sus ojos recorren el suelo, cajas de pizza, latas de cerveza y un montón olvidado de revistas de porno sucio.

Rueda los ojos al reiterar algo, _Butch es un perezoso, codiciado por varias chicas, pero un cabrón al fin al cabo_ , aunque ella no podía culparlo del todo, después de todo fue criado de esa manera, para dejar que una chica le bajara los pantalones mientras él la tomaba del cabello.

El sonido de la puerta llama su atención, ahí, en el umbral está el segundo de los Ruff, con nada más que una toalla, él sonríe de medio lado al notar la forma en que sus ojos esmeralda recorren su abdomen marcado. – ¿Te gusta? –pregunta con altanería.

Su respuesta se limita a desviar la mirada mientras termina de atar sus deportivas. Se siente como una niña aprendiendo a actuar como es debido, aunque puede parecer que es una rebelde sin causa en el fondo ella fue siempre una niña buena. Su ropa, su cabello y su cuerpo cambiaron, pero ella aun no es lo suficiente valiente para simplemente dejar de ser la chica buena que su padre se esmeró en criar.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpen al sentir un beso fugaz – ¿No quieres quedarte un poco más? –pregunta con aquella sonrisa ladina que tanto le encanta.

 _Abrázame hasta que me asfixies, cariño, abrázame hasta que... Espera._

-Necesito irme -susurra entre besos.

-Quédate, solo un momento... -sus manos siguen vagando por sus brazos.

Debería enfadarse por encontrarse de vuelta en la cama y con él sobre ella, por tener sus manos debajo de su blusa, mierda, quisiera decir que odia la sensación, pero… su mente se apaga cuando él pasa sus manos por sus muslos y los lleva a rodear su cadera.

–Me gustas –murmuró contra sus labios. –Toda… –Suspiros, gemidos y jadeos, el ambiente se llena y algo la embriaga. –Eres hermosa, real y te amo.

Nunca me han gustado tus ideas de lo que es bello, real o verdaderamente santo, eso es lo que quiere decir pero sus labios se encuentran demasiado ocupados con los labios de su contraparte, la apatía ha quedado a un lado, su expresión de póker se ha roto dejando a la chica que suelta dulces gemidos ante el toque del moreno.

–Butch… –detiene las manos ajenas antes de que estas se deshagan de su ropa.

 _¡Espera, espera!_

La cara que Butch le regresa le hace sentir un vuelco muy extraño en el corazón, es la misma expresión que la enamoró, con una sonrisa torcida, y esos ojos color bosque que expresan tantas emociones en una sola mirada, es tan adorable pero al mismo tiempo tan deseable. Termina atrayéndolos para profundizar ese beso voraz, atrayéndolo más a ella.

La han criado desde pequeña para ser la chica buena de la historia, para ser valiente frente a los monstruos y pelear por el bien, nunca le dijeron que podría enamorarse de alguien como Butch, y por supuesto nadie le enseñó a reaccionar a sus besos, ni a sus abrazos.

 _Abrázame hasta que me drogues, cariño…_

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Bueno, he aquí otra colaboración para este fandom, no sé si me quedo o no, la verdad espero que les guste y dejen un lindo review.

2.- Agradezco a quienes leen y poco más a quienes dejan un hermoso review.

3.- Personajes de Craig McCracken, historia mía, inspirada en la canción Hug me de Meg & Dia, sin más me despido, cuídense y sayonara.


End file.
